Til Death Do Us Part With Edward
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: This is one of the sequel's to my story Til Death! PlEASE read! EXB I promise RXR PLEASE NOW COMPLETE! Thank you Lizbre! Amber
1. Decisions, Decisions

**_A/N: This is just a refresher of what happend last!!!! If you have already read this i will have another chapter up this weekend hopefully!!!! For those of you who don't like the paring in this story, my other story (sequel) is with Jacob!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

Carlisle and Alice both left and shut the door behind them.

"Um… Edward, could I please talk to you in _private_?"

"Um… Sure?"

"Jacob, I'll talk to you next."

"Ok bye, honey." He came over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be right outside the door." With that he left.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um… how do I tell you this? Let's put it this way, I love you Edward. But… I can't be WITH you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm pregnant with Jacob's baby, I'm in love with Him, and I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon with Jacob right now! Plus, I don't know if I could trust you not to leave me again."

"Bella, love, I don't care who the father is if you were mine I would love him, right?" I nodded "with all my heart. And remember, you love me too. At one point you loved me more! I have given you absolutely no reason not to trust me plus, if you come back to me I will change you now, well actually after you give birth but still. I love you Bella I can't _and_ I won't live without you!"

"Edward, why are you doing this to me? You said that you wanted me to be with Jacob, that you didn't want to change me. Yes I do love you, I'm not denying that but I can't be with you. I want this kid, I mean Eric to grow-up with a full-time mommy and daddy because I didn't and I know that I absolutely hated be shuffled back and forth. Edward I wouldn't be able to do that to Eric. I just can't do that to Him. I just can't! I only wanted to be changed before so that I could live with you for eternity but I can't be with you now so I don't need that offer anymore, I'm really Sorry Edward."

"Bella I can't live without you." he was now dry sobbing as I was crying. He reached for my hand, and held it. "Just promise me that you know what you're doing… that you know it's the right thing tell me that you are absolutely sure and I will leave and you will never see me again. The last person to see me will be the Volterra."

"Edward, you can't kill yourself over me!!!!"

"Bella, I told you long ago, that I can't live without you. I won't even attempt to do that again."

"Let me talk to Jacob and then I will talk to the both of you together, Please promise me you won't leave the hospital yet." he kissed me on the cheek.

"I promise, I'll go get Jacob" he got up and left.

A little while later, Jacob entered the room and took _his_ spot on the bed. He grabbed my hand right away.

"Darling, please tell me what is bothering you."

"Jacob, I don't know how to tell you this, I don't know how you will react. Um…"

"Bella, I will love you no matter what it is trust me."

"Jacob remember what happened on your birthday?"

"Yeah, it was great, why… oh… are you…?"

I nodded

""Wow that is great we will be such a happy family, wait a minute why would I be upset about that? Does Edward know?"

"Yes Edward knows he walked in when Carlisle and Alice were in here doing my ultrasound. I didn't think you wanted kids yet. I don't want kids yet. I'm not ready for that yet. I'm not ready for any of this I don't want to get married, I don't want kids right now." I was sobbing even harder now "I just want to be a normal 19 year old." I couldn't continue any longer. Jacob pulled me into a much wanted hug. I tried to push him away the last thing I needed was him comforting me I wanted him to yell at me or something I just hated it when people comforted me when it was all my fault in the first place. That's when Jacob broke the silence.

"Why did we almost get married if you weren't read for it yet? And why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I… wanted to … make… you happy. And I wanted… to wait… for the … reception" I said in between sobs.

"We can't do anything about the kid situation but, you're going to be a great mommy!"

"Don't say that Jacob I can't even keep myself alive on a daily basis without help. "Plus, being a normal 19 year old is so overrated anyway!"

"Jacob, why can't I ever make-up my own mind? Why do you have pity for me, you should HATE me!"

"Why would I hate you? I have 'pity' on you because it's my fault you are in this situation anyway!"

"Jacob, like they say 'it takes two to tango' It's not like you forced me to sleep with you!"

"I have to think about this, Jacob can you _and_ Edward go get me something to eat from the cafeteria down stairs please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk anymore"

"Yeah, I just need to eat right now."

**_A/N: Push the pretty mezmorizing purpule bottom that says GO!!!!! Now!!! I know you all can review because if half of you who read each chapter left a review i would have like 25 reviews at least on each chapter so i know you are all capable of it so get to it!!!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	2. Close to decision time!

_**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short!!!! It is the same as chapter 2 in the other til death story!!!!! Um... I will update tommorow again hopefully and then again on Saturday if i can!!!! Thank you for reading so please Review!!!!**_

**_Amber_**

_**BPOV**_

Jacob slowly got up, kissed me on the forehead and left the room. I was all alone again. I had to think this through I had to decide who I wanted to be with and I had to decide while Edward and Jacob were probably down in the cafeteria deciding what to get me to eat. Deciding who knows me better they will probably come back up with all the food down stairs!!! Ok so I have about 15 minutes to decide who I want. Oh great, my life depends on the next 15 minutes! Maybe I should just make a list. Yeah, that's what I will do, I will make a list! I searched for a notebook and a pen then Alice came in my room handed me the notebook and a pretty purple pen and ran out, before I even said thank you. _**(A/N: Anything on the list not in bold in parentheses is her thinking not writing.)**_

**Why I want to be with Edward: (underline means cross out!!!)**

1. _He's always making sure I'm okay._(Oh wait Jacob does that too!!!)

1. _He's very careful around me. As not to harm me. He's … Protective that's the word I want._ (Even my mom noticed that one! She brought that up the last time I went to go see her with Edward. I believe her exact words were "The way he watches you - it's so… protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something." Wow, I really miss my mom. When I do decide I should go visit her and tell her instead of over the phone.)

2. _Were connected through some parallel universe like we were meant to be together._

3. _The way my heart beats whenever I'm around him. _(Jacob could and never will be able to make me feel like that.)

4. _The way that I felt when he left me. _(I don't think I could go through that again. I don't think that Jacob would approve of me being around him though, just as friends. They both are getting tired of me not being able to make up my mind.)

5. _I don't think I could trust him to not leave me again. _(I mean if I could then why would I even be making this stupid list? I guess this has to be number one on my list. But, part of me says there is no way possible that I wouldn't be able to trust him that I should be able to. Why would I ever doubt his word? He's lied to me only once and that's because he thought he was keeping me safe by doing that. Oh well, let's move on to Jacob's list.)

**Why I want to be with Jacob:**

1. _I'm pregnant with his kid_! (I really do want this kid to grow with 2 loving parents who don't constantly fight. So he doesn't have to go back and forth all the time.)

2. _I love Jacob_. (I can't really measure whether it is more then Edward or not because how am I supposed to do that I love them both differently.)

3. _He could have imprinted on me and not have told me. _(But what if he didn't imprint on me? What if we get married and then he imprints on someone else? What if he leaves me for her??)

4_. I can trust him. _(He has never deceived me. (Well other then kissing me when I didn't want to kiss him but that's different) He truly does love me will all of his heart)

5. He would be an awesome, loving father and husband. (What more is there to say about that? Yeah I think Edward would too but what if Eric is a Vampire, what would Edward and I (Being a newborn vampire do then?))

I have to choose and I have to choose NOW!!!! They will be back any minute with my food and I have to have decided by then! Or do I want to just talk it out with BOTH of them? And decide fROm there? That's when Jacob and Edward entered. Edward entered first with an Arby's bag and Jacob right after him with a Pizza from Pizza Hut. What did I say about them not being able to decide what to get me? About thinking they both now what's better for me?

_**JPOV (back to when he left Bella's room)**_

I walked out of Bella's hospital room after giving her a kiss on the forehead. All I had to do was think that "Bella is hungry and wants something to eat, what should I get her?"

And Edward volunteered to go get Bella's lunch.

"No, that's ok I will go get her something from the Pizza Hut around the corner."

"Wouldn't you rather stay with Bella anyway? I can go get her something from Arby's across town."

"No! She is my fiancée I will get her food!" That's when we started a scene. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at our beginning fight.

"I tried to be nice and volunteer to get Bella's food! It's not like I'M TRYING TO STEAL HER FROM YOU LIKE YOU DID TO ME!!!"

That's when the bloodsucker's dad came to get him and calm him down. His brother, the one who controls emotions, came to talk to me.

_**A/N:I will put the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully!!!! um... for those of you reading both stories i will let you know if they differ on each chapter they won't yet, but they will in the future!!!Thank your for reading now push that little mezmerizing button please!!!!!**_

**_Amber_**


	3. Talking with Jacob and Edward

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out but my internet wasn't working when I was going to post it then I had to go to a dance on friday and then I went to a party yesterday i will try to get jacob's part of this in today please bare with me. Please tell me if you think anyone is out of character please!!!!! I try but it's not real easy!!!! Thank you!!! Sorry for the long A/N!!!**_

**_Amber_**

**_P.S. the chapters are still the same in both sequels so far!!!!_**

_**EPOV**_

As soon as we started to bite each others head off, not literally, but, anyway, Carlisle came to calm me down and brought Jasper with him to calm Jacob down so he didn't morph in front of so many humans. Carlisle pulled me into his office. "Why are you and Jacob fighting in the middle of the hospital outside of Bella's room?"

"Because she wanted someone to go get her something to eat, wait you probably heard it all anyway, why are you asking?!?!"

"Because, you need to calm down, and I figured talking to you about Bella might help."

"Well, I'm calm can I go get Bella's food now?!?"

"Edward you are NOT calm!"

"You're right I'm not calm, I'm incredibly stressed. This whole thing is driving me crazy! I love Bella and I plan on marrying her and turning her into one of us!! I've never been so sure of it in my entire life, but I'm sure now! I want her more then I ever have!"

"Edward, you just have to wait and see what happens. No one knows for sure. Not even Alice, she can't see anything with Jacob being around so were all in the dark you need to be patient we can't have Bella working her self too hard. It's not good for her health."

"I know Carlisle. Can I just go get her food now?"

"As long as you don't start a fight with Jacob again, Please go and get her some food before she starves!"

"Thank You Carlisle!" I said as I walked out the door of his office. I was almost out the door when Jacob ran past me. Ha ha ha He thought he was going to get Bella something better then I was! He's getting Pizza so I will go get Arby's.

_**10 min. later**_

I've been waiting at Bella's door for Jacob for about 5 minutes now. He finally showed up the smell of the pizza was so repulsive. We finally decided to go give Bella her food. I went first, followed closely by Jacob, his mind told me that he was afraid that I was going to be successful in stealing Bella from him. That gave me a lot of confidence. As we walked in she asked "Why do both of you constantly fight over me?!?!?"

"How did you know we were fighting over you? Jacob blurted out.

"You mean you two got into an actual fight over me?!?!?"

"Well, not technically Carlisle and Jasper stopped us they were afraid of Jacob exploding in front of humans." I added nervously.

"What am I going to do with you two??? Even if I did decide to choose one of you the other will kill him. Maybe I should be with Mike Newton after all!" That shocked me she hasn't brought him into any of these fight's she must be warming up to the idea.

"No I won't kill Jacob if you choose him; I just want you to be happy. I can't believe I acted so childish before for that I'm dearly sorry my love."

"So did you decide?" Jacob had to ask when everything was going so well.

"No, I didn't decide I thought I would decide when you were both here with me; I thought it might be easier for you two to defend your selves. So, let's get started."

I went to go take a seat on the right side of Bella and Jacob took a seat on her left, we both grabbed for her hand and she pulled them both away.

_**BPOV **_

Ok so I got that out. It's time to decide my future. This will be hard. Let's pull out the list.

"Ok, so I connect with both of you id different ways. You both are always checking to see weather I'm ok or not, so it breaks my heart to have to make one of you not okay."

I have been trying to hold back my tears but it was just so hard I finally let in.

"Are you ok, Bella? If we should do this another time just say so, I know the hospital isn't the best place for this." Edward interjected.

"No, Edward this is the best time and place for this. I can't put you two off any longer!"

I took a deep breath "Edward, My reasons for you were that you're always so protective of me like your about to throw yourself in front of a bullet for me. In some ways that is the best possible thing for me but in others it's not much freedom to do the things I want to do."

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you feel that I'm trying to close you in I would never dare do that if I didn't think it was best for you considering all the vampires hunting for you lately. I really don't want you to get hurt." Edward replied in his velvet voice.

"Another has to be the facts that were kind of connected through some parallel universe like we were meant to be together, like we were made for each other, but I also feel that way about Jacob. It's like I have two soul mates and I have to choose one." I let out a sob. "I don't know why I'm getting teary eyed over this. I feel so blessed that I have two people who care about me so much when I don't deserve either of you."

"That's right you don't deserve either of us because you deserve every man on the face of the earth that you would like to have, It's not fair for us to try and steal you from your future, were just mythical creatures but you're a lovely human. I know what you mean when you said it was like we were connected through some parallel universe. I have always felt that way since the day we set eyes on each other." Edward Interjected.

"The way my heart beats when I'm around you, It's amazing it's like it is trying to choose for me, but I still have a doubt. I don't know why I doubt you but I do and my heart is saying that your all there is for me. But, Jacob has never made me feel like that. Don't get me wrong, Jacob has made feel like one of luckiest people alive but my heart speeds up whenever I see you." I was now staring in to his topaz mesmerizing eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I have this effect on you. I can't believe I am so strong as to do this too you. It just doesn't' seem right you could be perfectly happy with anyone and with me you're suffering. I can't stand making you feel this way it is so wrong of me to be able to do this to you."

"There was another point that I had but I can't bring that one up it will hurt you so much but reason number 5 will hurt you just as much or even more because it's the main reason I'm even making these lists. I'll just move on to Jacob's five I don't want to have to put anyone through the pain of living that again." I took a deep breath when Edward decided he wanted to add something.

"No, don't not tell me your reason in order to save me, I want to hear it even though I think I know what it is I still want to hear what it is so please tell me your number four and five."

"Are you sure Edward?" He nodded "Ok, My number four reason is because of the way I turned into a mummy when you left me I was so distanced from the earth I wasn't myself when you weren't around. I don't think I could go through that again. And my number five is a direct leg off of number four. I don't know if I can completely trust you to not leave me again. This is probably my number one reason for even making this list. Part of me says there is no way that you would ever leave me again but the other part of me is so hesitant to get to close to you because, when my parents got married they only had early days, and if I were to marry you, you would turn me into one of you and we wouldn't be able to have only early days If I decided I wanted to change my mind. Right now your all I want but then I see how gloomy my dad is from day to day without my mom and all the pictures of her he still has all over the house and I don't want to do that to you. I wouldn't be able to stand myself I did that to you. I don't know why I don't trust you not to leave me it's not like you have ever lied to me except that one time when you thought it was for my own good but there is still the little hesitant piece of me that worries."

"Bella, I'm sorry you feel that way, I would never be able to leave you after I've seen what you went through just to hear my voice again. What you acted like after I left! It broke my heart to see all this through everyone's mind when I came back I was so afraid that I would hurt you not that you would ever hurt me I was afraid that You couldn't be happy with me that you really wanted to be with Jacob that you couldn't' stand being in my very presence. Bella I really do love you with all my heart!"

"I love you too Edward! But let's give Jacob his chance."

_**EPOV**_

How could she have thought all of this and never said a word to me about any of it? I love her and I really hope I do end up with her in the end. I love her with all of my solid cold stone heart.

_**A/N: Click that mesmerizing button NOW!!!! Um... i will will try as hard as possible to get the next chapter up today but bare with me my computer isn't very fond of me lately and i have 2 sisters and abrother who are always on here so wait patiently pelase!!! Now review!!!  
Thank You!!!!!  
Amber**_


	4. Finnaly it's decision time!

_**Sorry, it is short!!! But, you guys are lucky because the Jacob story has a shorter chapter so stop whining!!!! LOL!!!! Ok so It does split it says where when you get there!!!! Um... Please review!!!!**_

_**Amber**_

_**EPOV**_

Bella turned away from me to Jacob. "Jacob, would you like me to go over your list?"

_**BPOV**_

"Y…E….S…. I guess so…"

"Ok, so my first reason was the obvious, ERIC!!!! I really want Eric to grow up with 2 parents. I don't want us to be constantly fighting over Eric, if I were to choose Edward. I really wouldn't want him to be living in two houses. Going back and forth would be absolutely terrible."

"Yes, I agree but I don't want you to base our relationship on our kid, we will find some way to be civilized married or not. I really do believe that."

"I love you Jacob! Of course I love Edward too but I love you both differently. It's indescribable."

"I know you love me, Bella. But, do you love me enough? I would be ecstatic if it was but how will we know for sure?"

"I don't know Jacob it's kind of hard to pin what is enough. I love you both but in unlike ways which makes it even harder I don't know how to put it in to exact words how I love you both but they are definitely different."

"Ok, I understand that Bella. Please continue with your reasons."  
"Ok, I will this one is an especially hard one for me to ask you, because I am really afraid of your answer. Please tell me the truth, don't lie to me."

"Ok, I will tell you the truth. Just please tell me what it is, Bella."

"Ok, Jacob have you ever ….im…printed on me?" _**(A/N: different stories from here on)**_

"No, but I don't think I could ever imprint on anyone because I love you so much. I don't care what Sam says happened for him. I don't think that it is possible for me to love anyone else."

"But Jacob, How do you know for sure. How do you know that you won't imprint on someone else down the road that you meet then you will leave Eric, and I and any other future kids by ourselves? How could you know any of this? Are you sure that it's not possible for you to imprint on someone else?"

"Bella, I can't answer all those just like no one can answer questions about the future. Not even people who claim to be psychic can predict the future. The future is always changing based on our actions no one's future is exactly predictable. Not even the short one… what's her name?"

"Alice" Edward and I chimed in at the same time; I almost forgot he was there.

"Yeah not even Alice can predict the exact future she said that if someone changes their mind then she has no idea what is going to happen."

"Ok, let's just move on. Number four. I can trust you with all my heart. You have never deceived me in anyway. The only way you almost kind of sorda did was when you kissed me against my will. I know that you really do love me with all your heart and that would never change."

"Your right Bella, That could never possibly change there is no part of me that would not want to be with you."

"Ok and my fifth reason is… I think you would be an awesome loving father to Eric and husband to me. I know that you would love him with all of your heart just as much as you love me. If not more. The reason I didn't put this one on Edward's was because I don't think that Me, Being a new vampire, could handle being around a human baby. And then there is Jasper and I just didn't know what to do."

"Bella I also think I would be an absolute perfect father and you mother but like I said before I don't want you basing your decision on this. I want the decision to be based on you and me, and you and me only. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if it was because of Eric."

"Ok, so what do both of you have to say? I love you both but I can only have one of you. So which do I chose?" I looked at both of them. "Edward, I love you! Jacob, I love you too! But I can't decide I need help here please help me with this, both of you let's hear Jacob's thoughts first."

"I think you would be better off with…."

_**EPOV**_

This is really weird in his head the mutt was actually thinking she should choose me! But he remembered I could read minds and started singing the Sesame Street Theme Song in his head. Grrr…

"I think you would be better off with…." He cleared his throat. "Edward." My angel's jaw dropped I guess she wasn't expecting it either.

_**BPOV**_

"WH…a…a…at?"

"I said, I think putting all my feelings aside that you would be better off with Edward."

"Jacob, I… I… I… Can't believe this I mean I thought you would act like you usually do and try to make me be with you and you choose Edward. I'm shocked but grateful for your opinion. Thank You!"

"Your Welcome, Can I go now, I need some time to myself right now."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob. I will talk to you later. Thank You for being honest." That's when Jacob left; I can't believe he actually said that. That really shocked me. I turned to Edward. "So, what do you have to say about all this?" He came over to my bedside took off all of the cords and wires Carlisle had me hooked up to, picked me up and kissed me. This time crossing the boundaries he let me slip my tongue in to his mouth. Then he backed up, A moment too soon.

_**Thank You!!!! Please Review!!!! I didn't tell anyone to push the little mesmerizing button on the bottom in the last chapter and i got NO reviews so I'm telling you to this time!!!! Oh, and i want 4 reviews before you get your next chapter!!!! Thank You!!!! **_

_**Amber**_


	5. Finnaly some Fluff

**_A/N: Ok so here you go!! it took forever!!!_**

**_Amber_**

**_BPOV_**

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all came to the room while we were kissing and were staring. We both backed away from each other. I sat on my bed.

"Hello, Carlisle." Edward was the first one to get his words back. Then he nodded and said "Alice, Jasper".

"Hello, Bella, Edward" said a shocked Carlisle.

"Hey, Carlisle, I'm so sorry." I was just rambling. "Hey Alice and Jasper"

"That's ok Bella. Edward should know better." He glared at Edward. The quote "If looks could kill" popped into my head.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I do know better. I was just so excited. By the way when can Bella check out of here?"

"That's why I came in. Bella you're free to check out. The baby looks fine. Where are you two going when you leave?"

"Um… I think we were going to your house." I said

**EPOV**

Why does he always block his thoughts?

"Is there reason why you wondering Carlisle?"

"No, could you two just stay there until I get off please? I would like to talk to the two of you." Grr… I hate it when he blocks his thoughts.

"Is there any reason we can't talk about it here?"

"I just thought you two would be more comfortable talking about it at home."

"Oh, Ok. Yeah, we'll be there."

"So, does that mean we can go?"

"Yes, get out of here!" And with that Alice, Jasper and Carlisle left.

"So, you want to go to my house huh?"

"Well duh! I love your house!"

"Ok, what do you have here that we have to take with?"

"Nothing, well except my wedding dress. Wait, why is Carlisle still working I thought he wasn't call. I mean he brought me here he wasn't working."

"He picked up a shift because someone had to go home sick."

"Oh, ok. Do you 'hear' why Carlisle wants to talk to us at home?"

"No, he was blocking his thoughts. Everyone is getting better at that lately."

"Sorry, what should we do with my wedding dress?" With that Alice came in.

"Here let me take that. I will just throw it away." Alice was thinking that because mainly it smelt like mutt. And we have enough money to buy her a new one for our wedding. I should probably ask her sometime soon. Wait, didn't she say she wasn't ready to get married yet?

"No, I still want to keep it, even if I didn't use it. It's still really pretty."

"Ok, whatever I will get it preserved and then put it in a box for you to put away." "And get it cleaned" Alice said almost inaudible.

"Ok, thank you Alice." Bella said

"You're welcome Bella. Now you two get out of here!" With that Alice was out.

"Yeah let's listen to Alice for once and get out of here!" My angel said

"I would like that!" With that I picked her up bridal style and brought her out to the Volvo.

**BPOV**

He picked me up bridal style and brought me out to the Volvo! People were staring the entire time. So, I just buried my head in his chest. When we got to his Volvo he put me on my feet. With my hands still around his neck, I stood up on the tip of my toes and kissed him. Just a peck because then he would go crazy until we got to his house. Then I jumped into the car. He came around to the other side in a split second. Started the car. And asked "Did you just follow my rules?"

"No, I was trying to tease you!"

"I know I just didn't want you to think you succeeded!"

"Trust me you did" He leaned over to my side to give me a kiss but as hard as it was I turned my head.

"Hey that's not very nice!"

"I know, but it gives you more incentive to get home faster!"

"I was going to stop at your house first so you could tell your parents but fine then I'm taking you straight to my house! I'm kidnapping you!!!"

"Good, I don't want to face my parents especially Charlie."

"Fine, my house it is!" With that he was off. I tried not to look at the bathometer

"You can open your eyes now, were here" I knew he was going way to fast. He was at my door with it wide open his hand extended.

"Why thank you Mr. Cullen" I grabbed his hands and he pulled me up yet again bridal style.

"Mr. Cullen? Why so formal? You're going to hurt my feelings."

"Sorry did I hurt the poor little vampires' feelings?" I said in a seductive voice. We were in his room now.

"First you call me Mr. Cullen now you call me a poor little vampire? That's not very nice little girl." He set me gingerly on to the bed and placed himself on his hands over me. I reached up put my hands around his neck and just laid there. He took the hint, bent down and kissed me. Making sure not to crush me. His lips moved down to my throat.

"So, now what?" he asked I couldn't even think straight.

"Uh, what?" I muttered.

"How are you going to tell everyone?" he was moving up to my ear.

"You know I can't think straight when you do that." I'm surprised I got that much out.

"I know but it's so fun." He kissed me again. Then rolled on to his back, with me on top of him.

Then he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hip not wanting to be away from him.

"Bella, I'm not that strong."

"Who said you had to be?"

"Bella, you remember the deal."

"Does that mean your proposing?"

"No, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" I kissed his neck.

"I mean not YET. I will later but when your least expecting it." He gave me my smile. I kissed his lips.

"Bella, please stop."

"Fine" he put me on the bed and walked over to the couch.

"Hey, I said I would stop. I didn't say you could go anywhere." I smiled

"Let me cool down. You don't know what you do to me."

"I know it's nothing like what you do to me. At least you can kiss me and talk at the same time. Without babbling."

"Hey I think you're cute when you're babbling!"

"Yeah, but you also think I'm cute when I'm blushing!"

"You are!"

"Not my point" he came over and sat down next me. Then, pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you Bella. You're cute, no matter what you look like."

"You're just trying to butter me up" I said fake pouting. He played along because he knew I was faking.

"Is it working?"

"A little." I said with a smile. He kissed me deeply but not passionately. When he finished I shook my head trying to clear it.

"Forgiven?"

"Sure why not?" Then there was a knock at the door. It was Carlisle and Esme.

**_Ok, so there you go!! I'm sick so you will probably get another chapter this weekend!!!! I want 5 reviews!!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	6. More Fluff

**_Ok, for those of you who were wondering the babies were concieved on March 23rd (Jacob's birthday). Now it is like June or July. I hope that straihtens some things up. Please Read and Review!!!  
Amber_**

"Hey Carlisle, Esme" Edward and I greeted in unison.

"Ok, Bella so you chose Edward, correct?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I was really confused.

"If this is your final choice, you do know you will be raising a werewolf baby in a vampire household, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You, after being turned into a vampire, may be appalled by the smell of a werewolf baby or babies."

"What do you mean _babies_?"

"I mean, Bella, Edward you guys are having Jacob's and Bella's twins."

"W...H…A…T…?!?!?" Edward and I said, shocked, in unison.

"Dears, you are having Jacob and Bella's twins." Esme said in her motherly voice.

"Can we have sometime to talk this through please?" Edward asked I was too shocked to talk.

"Wait, there is something else." are you serious he should have told me this in the hospital. I could faint again.

"What else could there be?" Edward asked.

"Twin two is not growing at the same rate as twin one. Twin one is a lot bigger."

"What do you mean? Never mind don't answer that I have enough medical expertise to know that. Ok, is that all?"

"Yes that is all. We will let the two of you talk it out now." Esme and Carlisle left.

_**EPOV**_

Wow, that is a lot to take in at once.

"Ok, so let me get this straight, I'm having Jacob's twins. One is insanely small the other bigger. Right?"

"Yeah, do you know what that means medically though?"

"No, do I want to?"

"Probably not."

"It's a high death rate for the baby isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But, your only four months along. So things can change in five months."

"Your trying to get my hopes up aren't you?"

"No, I just don't want you to get too upset over it."

"Edward, we have to go see Jacob."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him on the phone?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle going over there."

"I can't go with you there though."

"Is there anywhere we can meet on the line, or invite him to this side of the line?"

"We can invite him here I guess. Is that what you really want?"

"Yeah, having you, Carlisle and Esme here would help too."

"We will be there for you as long as you need us. Would you like to call and invite him or should I?"

"I… I… will."

I will go get the phone for you." With that I ran down the stairs. I told Carlisle and Esme the plan and they agreed. Then I got the phone and brought it up to Bella.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She turned on the phone and dialed his number.

_**BPOV**_

I dialed Jacob's number my heart beating at an insanely fast pace. The phone rang 2 times then Billy answered.

"Hello?" (Billy)

"Hey Billy, Is Jacob there?"

"Yeah, one minute." (_In the distance JACOB!!!_)

"Hello?" It was Jacob's husky voice on the other end.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Bella"

"Oh, hey Bella, how are you? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is ok. I'm good. You?"

"Yeah, great so what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come to the Cullen's house for a while."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"It's about the babies Jacob."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say Babies?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you when you get here. See you. Bye Jacob."

"See you soon. Bye Bella." Then I hung up.

"He said he would be here soon."

"Ok, do you want to talk before he gets here?"

"Not yet. I still need to digest this."

"Ok, I understand that." I went over to her and just held her. She nuzzled her head into my chest. I kissed her on the head. Poor Bella. I can't believe she is going through this. It' not fair. She started crying, I couldn't find anything to say that would comfort her so I just held her tighter. After about five minutes she fell asleep. Then the door bell rang, it was Jacob. I didn't want to wake her so I just sat there until someone else answered the door. It was Carlisle.

_**JPOV**_

I walked up to the Cullen's house and rang the door bell. Carlisle answered the door.

"Hello. Come in, please take a seat. I will go get Edward and Bella."

"Ok, thank you." That smell was so repulsive. I took a seat.

_**EPOV**_

Carlisle came and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said, in an inaudible to the human ears, whisper.

"Are you and Bella coming downstairs?" He said matching my whisper.

"No, Bella is sleeping. She's been through a lot of Stress lately." I said in the same whisper.

"Well, he wants to here it from her not us."

"Fine, I'll wake her up. We will be down there in five minutes."

"Ok, hurry up please."

"Yeah." Carlisle left.

I kissed Bella intensely on the lips. Within two minutes she was up.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, Jacob's here he wants to talk."

"Ok, let's go."

"Wait, Bella, I want you to know no matter what I will be here for you."

"I know that Edward." with that we went down stairs.

"Hello Jacob." Bella and I said at the same time.

**_I want 5 reviews simple as that!!! Thanks!!!_**

**_Amber_**


	7. Poor Bella

**_A/N: Ok so you all hate the story, got it!!! But, i like the story so i'm going to keep writting and posting new chapters!!! I wish you guys liked it more but, apparently you don't because your not reviewing. maybe after i finish writting it and it's over i will just delete it?!?!?!? who knows!!! Thanks those of you who reviewed the last chapter after 5 days!!! oh wait, that was no one!!!! GRR!!!!! oh well you guys hurt my feelings but you don't seem to care!!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

**_P.S. and yes i'm still sick!!!! not that anyone cares!!!!_**

"Hey Bella, Edward." he said as he stood up. We took a seat on the couch next to Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm glad you could come, Jacob." I started.

"Yeah, I came as fast as I could. Why did we _all_ have to meet?" I looked over to Carlisle and nodded, saying that he could tell Jacob. I don't think I would have been able to go on, without crying. I snuggled up to Edward. He held me tight.

"Bella is having twins." I heard Carlisle say as if he was speaking to one of his patients and giving bad news.

"That's great. But, there's something else isn't there? Bella wouldn't be crying if there wasn't."

"Yeah there is something more. Twin number two is growing very slowly compared to twin number one."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that twin number two doesn't have a very high survival rate." I started crying uncontrollably yet again. Edward just held me tighter.

"Why does this have to happen?!? Bella doesn't deserve this! Why does she get yet another werewolf baby to remind her of me and then finds out that one might not live?!?!?"

"Please calm down." I heard Esme say in her soft motherly voice.

"I have to get out of here. I'm sorry. Bye" with that he left the house.

"Will someone go make sure he doesn't hurt himself?" I heard myself say.

"I'll go." Carlisle is always so thoughtful.

"Thank you, Carlisle." with that he was out of the house at vampire speed. Esme came over to me. She hugged me then left Edward and me to ourselves.

"Edward, this can't be real. Tell me it's not real, please."

_**EPOV**_

Why is this happening to her?! Jacob was right, Bella doesn't deserve this she doesn't deserve any of this!

"Bella, love, I can't lie to you. I love you too much to be able to lie to you." She just started crying harder. Why am I doing this to her? This is killing her. All I could think to do was to cradle her all the way upstairs to soon to be our room. I sat on the couch, her on my lap. I held her real close and hummed her lullaby. Her crying began to subside, so I figured she was staring to fall asleep. I hoped that she would have a dreamless sleep. Any dreams she had now would be bad I could just tell they would.

_**JPOV**_

How could this be happening? This is all my fault. Why did I have to get her pregnant in the first place? Why did I have to fall in love with her? If I wouldn't have fallen in love with her we wouldn't have gotten pregnant, she wouldn't have almost married me, she wouldn't have had to go threw the stress of planning the wedding, she wouldn't have kissed Edward in the trailer before the wedding, she wouldn't have wanted to talk to me. She wouldn't have fainted. She wouldn't have gone to the hospital, and had to choose yet again. Why am I so stupid? Right then is when I heard the bloodsucker calling my name. I stopped and fell to the ground. I couldn't handle this. First I found out she loves the bloodsucker more and then she's having our twins with him. Then, I find out one twin might die.

"Jacob, are you ok? Do you want to talk?" Why doesn't he just leave me alone?

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to think it through without talking to anyone else."

"Your not fine. Jacob you have to get over her. You can't have her. Fighting over her is just tearing her apart even more. She loves Edward. I've told him the same thing about you. I told him not to go to your wedding. But, he insisted that he was invited and he was going to go if he decided he wanted to. I told him just to leave her alone. But, I think it's your turn to leave her alone. She doesn't need all this stress. It's just hurting the baby more. She could end up with two premature babies with too much stress. She wouldn't emotionally be able to handle that. Trust me. You need to back off, at least until the baby is born. However, if you ever want to talk, I am here for you. I know you probably don't want to talk to your ex-fiancée's boyfriends dad about this. So, I could give you a number of a friend that works through this kind of stuff with people if you want. You could talk to your dad, or the pack."

"No, it's ok I think I can handle this on my own."

"Jacob, it's not healthy to hold everything inside."

"I know!" Why does he keep badgering me? I don't want his help!

"Please, let me help you."

"I don't need help. The pack will help me when they find out about it anyway."

"You don't want to tell the pack do you?"

"Of course I don't. I'll look like a failure. First, I lose my girl. She's pregnant with my twins. One of them might not live. Would you want to share that with everyone in your pack or cult, or whatever?"

"No, I wouldn't but they will be there for you. Everyone will be there for you. You won't look like a failure. You will look very strong for letting people help you. The weak ones are the ones who hold it inside until they explode. Just write it down, or talk with someone you trust. You have to do something Jacob, you have to!"

"I'll figure something out. Thank you, Carlisle." I got up to leave.

"Wait, Jacob if you need anything just call please, or even stop by. Ok?"

"yeah, sure. Thank you for the offer." I left.

_**EPOV**_

I was just staring at her. Watching my angel sleep. She was so gorgeous when she slept. She did some stirring during the night, but not much. She only said a couple words. They didn't seem happy or sad but, curious. She asked why and what and who even where but there was no sequence or other words that let on that she knew what was really happening. All of a sudden I heard the door open downstairs, Carlisle. He came up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"come in." I said as quietly as possible, as to not wake Bella.

"Hey Edward, I'm kind of worried that Jacob might be taking this harder then Bella." His voice was inaudible to human ears.

"Is that even possible?" I brought it down quieter as Bella began to turn.

"I think the combination of everything is taking a toll on him. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, the pack, Billy, me no one. Bella has a lot of people to talk through this with but he has no one that he trust enough."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

**_A/N: ok so i'm not even going to ask you guys to push that memerizing little purple button that says go this time because i know none of you love me enough to waste one minute on me so ha! be that way i don't care!!! (breaks down crying) be that way!!!!!_**

**_Amber_**

**__**


	8. Please let Bella help Jacob!

**_A/N: I would like to thank my awesome reviewers for last 2 a/n's and last chapter!!!! so I would like to thank Twilight2crazed, sorry i didn't send yout this chapter to review but i wanted to get someting out. Mrs.EdwardCullen16 Allychick1, and EverydayepiphinayCullengirl28, thanks for helping me write the next story i'm going to post. IKissedHisStonyLips, thanks for the idea on where this story is going, I will most likely use it. I would also like to thank everyone for being so patient with me!!!  
Amber_**

"I want you to let Bella visit him."

"Are you kidding me? No way! I will not put her in a place to be hurt even more. She just broke off a wedding with him. Do you really think that he wants to talk to her about it?"

"Yes son, whether you want to face it or not, Bella and Jacob have a very close connection. She loves him; they are like brother and sister. They need to help each other with this. Plus, if they don't talk about it now, you are going to have a custody suit on your hands. You need to let Bella talk to Jacob, _alone_."

"You want me to leave Bella alone with that mutt?"

"Edward, just because you don't like him doesn't give you right to call him names. Bella needs him, and _he _needs her!" He said taking it above a whisper.

"Carlisle, please keep it down! Bella needs to sleep. I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything."

"That's all that I ask. I will leave you two alone now. Good night son."

"Goodnight dad." Carlisle left the room. I went back to listening to Bella sleep. About ten minutes later I heard her say things like, "Jacob", "Babies", and "Okay?"

Maybe her conscious is finally telling her the truth! I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" She stirred a little bit and sat up.

"What time is it?"

"About three in the morning, but you were having a bad dream. Do you remember what it was about?"

"All I remember is that Jacob was there, and Carlisle."

"Bella, would you like to go talk to Jacob about everything tomorrow?"

"If you don't mind. I think we need to talk about this. Could you come with?"

"No Bella, I don't think I should. I think you should talk this out with him on your own. Carlisle talked to him tonight and he seemed a little messed up over all this. He thinks you should talk to Jacob. Jacob doesn't want to talk to anyone else."

"Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Bella, love, I will be ok with this, if you get some sleep tonight!"

"Edward, I'm scared."

"Bella, I am too. I don't know how all this will turn out. I really wish I could make this all better for you but, I just don't know how."

"Edward, I just wish this wasn't happening!"

"I know, love. But it is, and we have to deal with it. Even if that means we have to include Jacob in the process."

"Thank you Edward, I'm glad you're here with me."

"Will you please go back to sleep love?"  
"Yes, I should shouldn't I?" With that Bella fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

As soon as Bella woke up she asked when I was going to bring her to go see Jacob. I told her I would whenever she would like me too. We went downstairs, and I made her breakfast. She ate it pretty fast for a human then we got in the car and started driving towards the line to La Push. I dropped her off at the line and kissed her. I watched her until she was out of site and left. I sure hope this turns out good!!

**_A/N: Please Review, even though I don't deserve it!!!!  
Amber_**


	9. Talk with Jacob

**_A/N: Ok, so i didn't write this chapter!! I had one of my wonderful and devoted readers, lizbre write this for me!! I just couldn't think of how I wanted to end it so I asked her and she agreed!! I was so happy!! But sence I can't tell you to go read her stories (she doesn't have any) I'm going to tell you to go read her daughters' stories!! PixieHeadBella!! I absolutly love her story and poem so go read it!! Ok, so not only this chapter is dedicated to lizbre the whole story is!! Because if it wasn't for her the story wouldn't have had an edning and the ending is always the best part!! I didn't have this betaed so this is what your stuck with!! Oh, and it's the longest chapter too!! So your lucky its not a short ending!!  
Amber_**

**_Thanks for being so loyal and reading this even though I never updated!! And go read my new story The Inevitable!! I actually update that one!!_**

I was walking to Jacob's door and he ran out and gave me a bear hug. It felt so nice to be in his arms. He picked me up and carried me into his room. We sat on the bed. I always felt so small next to him and it always amazed me that with his size he could be so gentle. I felt very blessed to have him in my life, but as I thought this my guilt was beginning to knaw away at my resolve. I had made my choice and was not sorry for it but I still didn't like hurting Jacob. No matter what he was now, he would always be part of my family. This thought eased my mind enough that I could focus on the reason I had come. "How are you feeling? Can I get you something to eat or drink? Are you comfortable?" Jake asked me without a breath. I chuckled slightly to myself as the blush crept up my cheeks. He was truly a sweet man; he would be a wonderful father for our children.  
"No Jake, I am fine, thank you. Will you just sit here beside me; I have  
missed your company." I held my breath hoping I was not asking too much of him. To my surprise he smiled and hopped up next to me as he draped his strong arm around my shoulder. I snuggled down against his side and took in a deep breath of relief. I truly wanted my friend now. We sat silently for a few moments when Jacob finally cleared his throat and said, "Well, I would say we have a lot to talk about. I don't want to make this difficult for you, Bella. You have so much to deal with I hate making it harder for you." I looked up into his deep brown eyes and saw the sincerity of his words. I had to be the luckiest person to have met two totally different souls and be lucky enough to love them both. They were both willing to set aside their natural instincts  
to give me what I wanted.  
"You are right, so much has changed. I hardly know where to begin. The first thing I need to know Jake is how are you? Honestly do not protect me; I need to know how you feel." I held to his hand waiting for his response. "I have had time to think. I think overall I am confused. I first and foremost want your happiness and well being. I want that for the babies too. I am frightened for them, I feel so helpless after what Carlisle said. What kind of father am I to not be able to fix this? It makes me realize that I am young and have no idea just what to do. I don't like not being able to control things." He kept his head down as he spoke quietly.  
"I am frightened too Jake. Everything has happened so fast and just when I think I know what is going to happen it all changes. I feel like I am riding a roller coaster that is spinning out of control. I love that I am having your kid's but just when I become happy, the rug gets pulled out from under me again. I do know that I want you in our lives. I want you to be able to be a real father to the kids. I am just scared of what that is going to mean for all of us. Could you and Edward honestly put aside you individual beliefs and stand together with me and the kids as a family?" I waited for his answer.  
"Bella, I am not expecting any of this to be easy. I think in the long run we will need to take one day at a time. Right now we need to do what's best for the babies. That means keeping you healthy and stress free. Well as stress free as possible. I know you will be a fantastic mom and that is helping me to deal with everything. I have thought about the blo... Cullen's and how they live. They are honest creatures and even though I will never be able to forget what they are, Carlisle has shown so much compassion and willpower to live against their natural way. I have to be willing to try also and not just for our children or you but for the tribe and myself. One day I will be the leader and I need to be able to put aside my prejudice for the greater good of all. Being the leader never promised to be easy. I think of this as a trial so to speak. I need this to move into my destined position. I am also grateful that I get to go through it with my best friend by my side. I love you Bella, we can handle this."  
The tears were now rolling down my cheeks freely. Jacob, my sunshine and best friend was so strong and mature. For the first time I believed that we could make this work. We could give the children a normal family. Ok maybe not normal, but it seems that I have never done anything normal. My heart lightened as he gently wiped the tears from my face. I leaned in and hugged him.  
"Thank you Jacob. You have made me so happy. Now I would love a drink. Let's go in the kitchen. I will make some lunch and we can talk about things to come." I hopped off his bed and took his hand as we walked one behind the other through the tiny hallway. It still amazed me how this mass of man managed to maneuver through the small house. Gentle giant I guess. While I searched for something to make Jake got me a glass of cold milk and sat at the table. I found bread, cheese and some ham so I made grilled cheese and ham sandwiches. We talked about the pack and how Sam was in full support of Jake with his choice to coexist with Edward's family. I new that Sam's cooperation was vital to Jacob's well being. He told me that Billy had taken it all a little hard but that when he explained to him about the whole imprint subject, Billy realized that I may have had a point. Although Jake still denied the idea of him ever imprinting it helped to ease the tensions Billy had. I was going to be involved in his life since these were his grandchildren. Hating their mother and her choices would not make Jake's life better. We talked about the children living with me at Edward's and about visitations. This would be best for Jake too. He was not in a position to take on the babies full time when he had so much responsibility with both Billy and the pack. On a good note the pack had gathered and discussed all the events. Paul and Jared were protective of Jake and were not happy at first. Quil having turned later as Jake had always looked up to the others. He stood beside Jake and after it was all said and done, they agreed to do what Jake chose. Sam told Jake it was a huge step in becoming the Alpha. He said they all had the right to their opinions, but the Alpha always had to be the one to keep a cool head and think logically. To put aside his feelings, to look beyond the moment. Sam told Jake he was proud of how mature he had become. I could see now that this was what Jake was meant to become. We talked about the trouble of having to travel around due to the age issues. Edward had assured me that he would always make sure that Jake was able to come to see the children no mater where we lived and the children would of course come to see there family here and the pack would help with privacy. As far as whether the children would become werewolves we would have to wait and see but Jake said by that time they would see how we all existed and maybe it would be different for them. We washed the dishes and sat together again for a short while but then the time came that I needed to go home. It had been a stressful day, though it was positive. I was emotionally exhausted, but happy. This week would begin the doctor's visits and tests that must be done to keep our children alive. When I went outside to climb in the Volvo that was waiting for me, Edward came out and to my surprise shook Jacob's hand. I wondered how long he had been outside listening to our conversation and Jake's thoughts. Edward made sure to tell Jake that he was welcome at their home and if I needed to be on bed rest that he was the children's father and would be included in all information and decisions that needed to be made. Edward was taking on all the costs for my medical care and assured Jake that he only wanted the best for me and the kid's. He did not come off as superior but as caring. Jacob also thrilled me by thanking Edward and accepting both the invitation and assistance. I hugged Jake and kissed him on the cheek as I said my goodbye. He smiled and waived as we drove away. I looked over at Edward and thought my heart would burst from sheer joy.  
"What are you smiling about?" He asked me slyly.  
"I am so happy; I just cannot express it enough. I expected to leave with a  
torn heart and instead I realized that I can have everything I want." Then I looked down to see my hand rubbing gently on my stomach. "Well I hope I can have everything I want. Oh Edward, what if the baby doesn't develop. What if something goes wrong, what if I loose them?" My heart beat raced in panic. Edward leaned over and blew his breath on my face and instantly I started to calm. "Bella, neither of us knows what will happen. All we can do is to take every precaution to protect our children. Carlisle is the best doctor for you given all the circumstances. He knows of the risks and of course the werewolf issues and he will be honest and straight forward with us and Jacob. It will be difficult, but everyone, the entire family wants this to happen. This includes Jacob and the pack. There have never been two more wanted children. So now all you have to do is concentrate on being pregnant. Oh and did I tell you Alice is so excited to be an aunt. She said she will respect your health and not over shop you to death." He chuckled at this last part trying to lighten the mood. I on the other hand was still stuck on the part that he said before. The family, the whole family. Cullen's and Black's, vampires and werewolves alike united for one purpose. Having my children come safely into the world. How could I ever ask for anything again?

_**A/N: thank you all for sticking with me this long!! This is the end!! Thank you all!! Go read my new story The Inevitable please!!  
Amber**_


	10. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
